Alright
by Wrench Rogers
Summary: Lee Kain, senior in high school and number one drifter. Never stay in one social group to long and sticking mostly to himself. As his friends would say 'an antisocial social person.' Well, this isn't a story of a high schooler achieving fame. No sir this a tale of a man getting stuck on the high sea with a crew that can't swim because they all had to eat some stupid fruit.
1. Grumpy Beginnings

I open my eyes up to see white sand and the blue-green water. I push myself off the ground and grab my forehead.

"My head." I hissed out before feeling pain shutter throughout my body. "Scratch that. My everything hurts."

Standing up and looking out to the sea I thought. 'Last time I check I laid down in my bed not the beach. I mean I don't even live that close to the beach, for Christ.' I patted down my pocket to see what was in them. A lighter, a pen, a small notebook, and my phone.

'Wait. That's not my phone. I mean it looks like a phone, but there no power button.' I flip the phone like object in my hands a few times before put everything back into my pockets. I found a small piece of paper I missed.

Opening it up showed it was a note that said

"Sorry about this. Good luck!" - From D.

I started at it for a couple of seconds before rising my middle finger to the paper and tossing it to the wind.

I started to Walk down the beach, after a while I came to realize three things. First, Some dickhead thought it would be fun to mess with me. Second, I'm most likely on a stranded island in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Third, I have no survival skill. Zero. None. Zip.

"Well, I'm fucked." I cheered happily pulling out my notebook and pen. "I guess I could write my will?"

"That nobody will find because I'm on an island in the middle of nowhere." I slowly drawled out

I sat down where I was. 'Okay, Think! How to not die on an island in the middle of the ocean. First, find water.' I look at the sea. 'fresh water I mean. Second shelter. A cave would be best since I don't know jack about building a house.' I stood up and continue my walk in search of a cave

After walking for a while, a found a decently sized cave with a stream nearby. So I got shelter and water covered need some food and a fire to cook it. I walk over to the stream crouching down and cup some water into my hands. Lift it to my mouth and sip at it After I finished, I looked down to see my reflection.

I had on my dark purple beanie the bottom part of it rolled up with my shoulder length hair poking out. A look at my face showed nothing was different still same blue eyes and one dimple when I smiled. I looked down to view the rest of my wardrobe. I had a black shirt that had the red outline thumbs pointing up with the word below saying 'you're looking at awesome.' Above that has the dark red jacket that was two size big for me. It fell a little bit below my waist, and the sleeves fell below my entire hands. Cargo pants cover my legs with my black work shoes. "At least the dickhead didn't fuck with my body or my jacket. That's good."

I walk into the mouth of the cave. As I looked around it was pretty big plus it had holes in the ceiling that let in natural light. As I was looking at the naturally made skylight, my view changed to that of the black floor. I shook my head and pushed myself off the ground, and turned around I kicked the object that I fell over.

I wasn't expecting to get a return blow.

As I stood back up from the kick to the ribs, I glanced over to the tiger that has standing up. "I don't think tigers are supposed to be seven feet tall," I mumbled to myself staring at the said giant cat.

"I don't suppose I could say sorry?" I gulped. My answer was the form of an ear-deafening roaring in my face.

"Then can I at least get a 10-second head start?" I asked my soon to be consumer. To my surprise, it nodded its head. "Cool. Thanks. Bye!" I strummed out, booking it for the mouth of the cave.

"Shit shit shit shit" I panted as I ran from a giant ass tiger that was at my heels.

"Should have asked for 30 seconds." I cried out before the tiger leap at me knocking me off my feet and forcing me to the ground.

I put my arms in front of my face before trembling out "please don't eat me." I could feel it saliva dripping on to my arms before it used its paw to flip me over. Then it grabbed the back of my collar and lifted me up. Then proceeded to walk back to the cave

I looked up at the tiger then at the wood around me before saying, "This feel like the beginning of a crazy wood person story that said they grew up with bears or wolves." The tiger growled, "Or you know the beginning of amazing human dinner."

For the next few minutes went by quickly before the tiger drop me. I stared at the cave we entered looking for a way out before hearing… mewing?

I looked toward the sound to see a small sleeping tiger cub, but it had bat wings jutting from under it arms. The arms were in this weird stage of both being bat wings and the arms of the tiger, with the upper part of it being that of the tiger, but less bulky. It connects to the elbow which seems to be more of the paw. Then what should have been the forearms on a regular tiger look more like that of bats. Hell, even the ears looked off. Their ears were more leathery and less furry.

The big tiger walked to her cub then looked at me then at her cub. My eyes linger at the baby tiger. Baby bat? Or baby tiger-bat? Maybe bat-tiger? Wait, Was it a tiger than a bat or a bat then tiger? Not important you have a giant ass man-eating tiger in front of you. I shook my head before asking. "Are you asking for help?" Mama tiger nodded her head.

"But weren't you chasing me for kicking you in the side a second ago?" The overgrown cat growled. "Got it! Look at your cub. Stop talking. right on it!" I gulp before scratching the back of my head and walking toward the cub.

'I mean I'm no doctor, but last I check species cross breeding is impossible,' I thought to myself before taking a look at the mama tiger. She was taller than me at least a foot taller than me, and I'm six feet. Plus I don't think tigers are supposed to look like they take steroids with every meal. As I stared at her, it occurred to me genetics could be the answer. I mean tigers aren't supposed to be seven feet tall or be a bat hybrid.

As I crouched down to touch the cub arm, it's wing thing sudden change to that of regular tigers. "Or you know don't be a tiger-bat hybrid," I blankly stated. My voice seemed to cause the cub to wake up. As it got up, it saw me then proceed to pounce on me. 'Shit, I let the big one trick me so she could let the litten one devour me.'

Closing my eyes waiting for the sharp pain of fangs biting into my flesh. Instead, I got a big helping of Slavia with a side of a rough tongue.

Once it stopped taste testing me. It hopped off of me and ran to the mama. I sat up and got rid of all the tiger spit on me, After clearing it off. I saw the cub was once again a tiger-bat hybrid. The good part was the cub was moving about fine. I mean, hey it was walking as a bat would, but with some tiger's movement mixed in. Hell, I would even say it was healthy, and their wing-arms didn't seem to cause any pain.

After a watching the mama and cub play for awhile I spoke up "Hey Mama tiger, I don't think there any problem with your cub. It seems fine. It might just be a weird skip in evolution." I got up and head to the mouth of the cave "So I'm just going to take my leave if you don't mind." As I got to the entrance, the cub jumped on my back pushing me to the ground. she then bit the bottom part of my jeans and pulling me back into the cave

"You're not going to let me leave are you?" My answer was a lick to the face.

I spent the next three months living with the two tigers. The good part was they brought meat. Had to cook it first seeing as they eat it raw, but hey to each their own I say. Lousy part was I just one set of clothing. Luckily there were no other humans around, so it wasn't the end of the world.

Calling the Tigers big, or mama tiger and cub was weird to me so the big cat I just called Sekhmet because of how the story went. Plus she was the goddess of healing and war, and that what the cat reminds me of. She took care of me, but holy shit have I can way to comforted with those dagger size claws in my face. The cub I decided to call Bast to keep with the Egyptian theme going more than anything else.

Most of my time was spent exercising and hunting with the cats. I mean besides that, and trying to get the damn phone to turn on. Not much else to do.

After my push-ups, I got up and started doing some cooling off stretching. I remembered from the internet when I tried to get into exercising. I picked up my shirt choosing to leave my jacket behind.

"Hey, Sekhmet I'm going for my run see you in a bit," I shout to the cat on the other side of the cave. She simply looked up at me before resting her head in her paws. Bast, of course, ran up to me in her full tiger form. "Yeah, sure Bast you can join me," I mumbled more to myself than to the cat. She would have joined me anyways.

During my run, I thought about my situation. I on one-handed I got a sick ass bode now. Nowhere close to that of Olympic athletes mind you. Just my once round belly now was flat, arms with little muscle now had clear-cut in them, and my stamina improved significantly. However, on the other hand, I was living and talking to tigers, with one being some weird tiger-bat hybrid mind you, that could not be good on my sanity.

But hey living with Sekhmet and Bast has been fun. Bast was an overgrown kitten, and Sekhmet was just one big grumpy cat. A cat that can bite my head off easily mind you, but yeah, still a big grumpy cat.

I learned that their claws were razor sharp from the time I saw Sekhmet cut clean through a tree, and not a sapling either I mean full grown at least two-foot width tree. Same for the teeth if how quickly they chew through their food, bone and all. Bast weird evolution skip still was a mystery. Someday she looks like a tiger next day more bat then a cat. 'hey, that rhymed' but never a full bat.

My train of thought stopped when I neared the beach. I slowed down picking an apple from one of the trees. Bast slowed down so I could catch up since she was ahead of me the whole time.

Once she neared me, I scratched her head before I started to the toss the apple up and down in my hands. "You know Bast I have been on this island for about, What? Three, two months now, but not once have I seen nor heard an airplane." I wondered out loud to the cat. I gestured my hand to the sky "I mean. Yeah, I'm in the middle of the ocean, but still, the odds say that at least one airplane should have flown by."

I scratched the back of my head throughout the worn out beanie I wore. I went to take a bite of the apple before I notice a ship in the distance. "Not a plane, but hey at least it something." they only reason why I wasn't shouting and wave my hands was that I could see them because of their massive ship. I was probably a speck to them. No use in wasting energy and hope.

As I stared at the large brown hulled ship, I notice that it had sails and masts. Three in facts. "That weird aren't ships powered by electricity now or something." I mused to the cat that was sitting next to me. It seems to be in a hurry based on fast it was going. Like it was being chased by something.

" **BOOM"**

"What the bloody fudging hell was that?" I shout out dropping my apple in favor of covering my ears. Looking back at the ship it had a massive hole in the side. I walk a bit to the right to see another ship this one greyish-blue compare to the brown one. Smoke was coming off the cannon in the front. I patted Bast head as she trembled from the sound with her wings covering her face. "Glad I wasn't on that ship." I breathed out.

I watched the blue ship sail around the island before it disappears. I glanced back over the sinking ship to only see the crow nest left and some mist around it. 'Weird where did all that mist come from?' It was only near where the ship once was. And in the distance, I could see an island. Just barely, but the cliff side was hard to miss.

I shrugged my shoulder, before picking up my dropped apple brushing the sand that covers its red, firm surface, then took a bite out of it. That simple bite changed my life forever

Now how did taking a bite out of this apple change my life? Three things. First, my taste buds were put on trial for not killing them self the second the fruit touch them. It Tastes like someone grabs spoiled milk poured into a bowl of sweaty gym socks, but before that, throwing the socks in a blender with mold and rotten egg. The second thing was I realized I could never swim again and last but not least.

I dropped the once red now blue swirled cover apple back on the beach looking back out to the sea before I commented out loud "I'm in fucking One Piece."


	2. HA! Mist Me

It was a peaceful summer day on this jungle filled island. Lush green trees that spread across its sand with gentle blue waves splashing along it. Birds were singing, hermit crabs emerging from the sand, and a group of newly born turtles makes their way to the glistening ocean. Yes, Truly a beautiful day. "HOW THE FUCK DID I END UP IN ONE PIECE!"

The once singing bird flew from the trees, the crabs dived back into the sand, and the baby turtles were now in the ocean. "HOW IN THE LIVING FUCK IS THIS POSSIBLE? IM IN A COMPLETE DIFFERENT WORLD."

I slowly breathed in and out before I continue my rant, but quieter. "Clam down Kain. You can figure how you dimension hopped two worlds to the right later. Focus on the part where you can't swim anymore."

To make sure that I did eat a devil fruit and was in the world of One Piece. I decided that I need to take a bath. Once the water was lashing at my knees, I drop. I tried to catch myself with my arms, but the second they touch the water, they failed to hold me up. I was laying down on my stomach in foot deep water. Face in the sand.

Before the panic set in, I had one thought 'death in shallow waters. What a way to go.' not long after that thought passed through my head my lung started to ache. They need air, but I know if I breathed in not only would they be filled with water but sand as well.

Slowly as the seconds past the ache felt as though as a tiger gradually sitting on my chest. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but my effort proved useless. I opened my mouth to get air in, but before I could swallow the water and sand, I was slung through the air into a tree.

Now I would love to say I got the wind knocked out of me, but there was no wind in me, to begin with. As my back hit the tree, I slid down the rough bark and dropping to the all four gasping for air. Being able to breathe again, I looked up to see Sekhmet in front of me. Pure anger in her slit yellow eyes.

Once she realized I was okay, she placed her paw on my chest; forcing me to the ground. She slowly lowered her muzzle to my face before releasing the deepest growl I have ever heard. I didn't need anyone to translate that for me it said 'What happened?'

"I can explain." I sputter out. She growled again. "I ate a devil fruit. Losing my ability to swim but I didn't believe I ate such a fruit, so I walked into the water. Only for my strength to be stripped from me."

She stared me down for what felt like an eternity before finally lifting her paw. As I got up, I felt my feet leave the ground, and my shirt dig into my neck.

"Yeah! Tiger express." I chirped with sarcasm leaking from my voice. Sekhmet walked back to the cave, with Bast to the side of her and me in her mouth. As I was carried back home, I had time to ponder about my new condition.

I ate a devil fruit. I'm an ability user, but the question was. What was my new found power? Was it a parameica with the power to control wavelengths or was it a zoan being able to turn into an alligator, maybe It was logia and being able to become grass. The possibilities were endless.

I focus on my body to see if anything would happen. Only to realized I could feel every inch of my body. To every hair in my scalpel to ever red cell pumping in my blood.

This hyper-awareness allowed me to narrow my option to logia or zoan since paramecia probably didn't need to feel every fiber of their body for their powers to work. I Imagining my body turning into another shape proved to useless shortly after trying. Seeing as since I didn't know what I would become. I couldn't turn in to it

Near the cave, I gave up trying to shift. It would probably manifest itself shortly anyways. Seeing it didn't manifest when Death made a quick visit, or when Sekhmet had me pinned. It would likely appear, and I would bet money on this, for the universe to have a good laugh.

Sekhmet dropped me near my bed. An incredibly made pile of the finest materials, huge leaves, and bark. I lived in the jungle, that was as good as it got. Laying down on it, I could hear Bast walking over to me, and curled up next to me turning into her tiger form.

Scratching her, head, it occurred to me that Bast also ate a devil fruit. Besides the obvious fact, she could shift from a tiger to a bat-tiger. Seen she would be considered a bat-tiger based on how ability users were named. That and she could never swim. I remember when we want to the lake that was farther in the cave. Bast jumped into the water before sinking to the bottom. Sekhmet did the same thing she did to me earlier diving in and throwing her cub out of the water.

I just figured she couldn't swim, and there was a mutation in her DNA, but no she ate a devil fruit, a zoan type at that.

Looking back at her, I could see her black and orange fur. There was a strip that ran right over her right eye like a scar with the surrounding area being white.

Rubbing her head, I vocalized my idea. "You know, based on the fact you can become a bat-tiger hybrid, man that feels weird to say." I trailed off before continuing "You probably ate the Bat-Bat Fruit." she kept purring, but for me, I heard a sound I haven't heard since I've been on this island.

The ding of a notification.

I jumped out of my bed and rushed over to a small cubby in the wall where I keep my few possessions, like the now powered-on phone in my hand. On the screen was some lines of text in bulleted format.

 _User / Fruit / Capabilities_

 _Lee Kain / ? / ?_

 _Bast / Bat-Bat Fruit / The user can turn into a bat._

 _D / ? / ?_

I couldn't believe my eyes I had a mobile devil fruit encyclopedia in my hands. With this new found knowledge I realized three things. First, I could document ever ability user I met. Second, this D person had eaten a devil fruit, but the third thing was.

"Not only does this list not tell me this dickheads fruit. It doesn't have the common curtsy to tell me mine." I utter in disbelief. I wonder why the list was so short containing only three fruits. Staring at the screen for a bit longer and on a whim more than anything else I said "Gum Gum Fruit."

' _Ding_ '

There was a new line on the screen.

 _Monkey D. Luffy / Gum-Gum fruit / User's body becomes_ rubber

This encyclopedia not only record devil fruit but who has eaten them. I spent next couple minutes naming ever fruit I knew both cannon and not. All the non-canon fruit appeared which was a surprise to me because I figured since the event didn't happen in the manga they never existed. As I keep going, I said two devils that revealed where I was in the timeline

 _Portgas D. Ace / Flame-Flame Fruit / User can become flames_

 _Edward Newgate / Tremor-Tremor Fruit / User can create quakes_

Both Ace and Whitebeard where alive meaning the 'War of the Best' hasn't happened yet. So I knew I was before the time skip, but how far. Was I towards the beginning of the story, or closer to Thriller Bark?

I had no clue.

I put down the phone and grabbed my spear. It wasn't the greatest, but hey I tried my best with wood, stone, and grass. I made it so I could help Sekhmet hunt. Well, that and I need something to do that wasn't exercising.

As I walked deeper into the cave, I neared a giant lake. With the holes in the ceiling that cast light in. Bouncing off the surface making the water glow. It was my favorite spot to come and thinking. I would usually swim around the edges and pondered ideas. Not really an option now.

Grabbing some string I made from the inside of a tree, and looping it through a hoop I had on the bottom of the spear. I then grab a hook made of stone that I spent a week building and tied the other end of the string to it. I Cast my makeshift fishing pole into the water.

I never liked fishing it bored me. Didn't even like fish that much, but it gave me something to do, and that's what I needed.

Too much had happened in such a short time. The devil fruit, the phone, where I was, this D. person, and the timeline. Could I stop Ace and Whitebeard's death? Maybe I could join the Straw Hats? But the odds were slim. Could I join the marines?

"MiShiShiShi! Fat fucking chance. I'd rather be a pirate. Sounds more fun."

As I sat by the water, staring at its surface. An idea popped into my head.

"If I'm in the world of one piece. Should I make some attack moves and give them names?" I scratched at the beard that was growing on my face. "But I don't really know any martial arts. Hell! Thee closes thing was my poor hunting skill with a spear."

Which was true I never practiced karate or Tae-Kwon-Do back on Earth, and my skills at hunting were self-taught, along with mimicking Sekhamt movement when she was chasing prey. So not the best hunter in the jungle.

"Maybe I can design a fighting style around that though." I started nodding my head at that "Yeah I like that sound of that. A martial art based around using a spear and the hunting skill of animals."

Staring at the glistening water, I continued "But every great martial art needs a name. What to call it. What to call it." I murmured under my breath.

"One-spear style. No spears aren't dual-wielded. Spear style. Nope, sounds stupid. Bleeding chase style. Hell no, sound way to fucking edgy." I snap my finger after running through a couple more ideas.

"Hunt style. Yeah, I like it." nodding my head I let my eyes drift back to the blue water in front of me.

I felt my makeshift pole move in my hands. I tightened my grip and stood up from where I was. The pole trembles again, this time away from me. I was walking backward, and pulling on the pole here and there. It resisted at first before it stopped. Pulling one more time with all my might the fish erupted from the water. If only.

The Fish turned out to be a crab and just like Sekhmet. It too also seems to have eaten a side of steroids with its dinner.

"Come. The. Fuck. ON! What's up with all the animals being buffer than bodybuilders here?" I exclaimed, pulling out the knife that I made just like my spear. I cut the string off, and ran from the crab, only to find that its giant claw was in my way.

"Hey mister crab Sir, can I pass, please? I didn't stick a hook in your mouth." Which was true, it bit the hook. I could see the hook hung out its mouth along with the blood dripping from it. It just glared at me with its eye stalks.

I sighed before flipping the spear around so that the head was facing him. I lowered myself to the ground in a crouch. I eyed the crab looking for a clink in its armor, along with seeing a claw come towards me.

Rolling to the side, I felt the wind from the claw pass by me. Righting myself as I finished the roll. I ran towards the claw that buried itself in the ground. Jumping as I got near, and grabbed one of the small spikes protrude from its armor.

It Managed to dislodge its appanage from the ground and wave it around to try and shake me off. I held on for dear life waiting for it to stop.

It didn't take long. The crab held its arm in front of him and used its other claw to smack me off. Lucky for me the jumping distance to the part were the eye stack protrudes from wasn't too far. As the claw neared me, I leap to its eye and grab one of them. I Slid down it, and as I neared the base, I slashed through the stalk, cutting it from the body.

The crab responded by thrashing around and banging its claws on it's back to smush me. I dogged from each blow and panted out "You know, this would be a good time to have my devil fruit power manifest itself!"

I grabbed the other eyestalk to steady myself. Looking over the crab's back, it had dented its armor allowing me to see its flesh. Rolling from the claw that was about to hit me. I grabbed my spear in my right hand and held it behind my back with the head to the grounded.

"Guess its as good a time as ever to make a technique for hunt style." I mused to myself

" **Tiger Hunt: Pounce** "

Swing the spear up once diagonally and then once more in the opposite direction, caused a giant X to appear in its flesh. Soon after I Jumped off the crab blood erupted from the wound. The crab stumbles before falling over into the lake.

Landing on the ground and standing up from my roll I ponder aloud. "You know that was a little too easy." The crab was probably past out from blood loss or head trauma. Either way, it wasn't dead and going to be pissed when it woke up. So I decided to take a stage left from my performance.

I already had a giant tiger anger with me lets not add a giant crab to the list.

As I neared the opening room, I saw the very last thing you could see in a jungle. Another human. Who currently had a rifle pointed at Bast.

Without thinking, I threw my spear at the man's rifle. It connected, knocking the gun out of his hand. He turned around to me right as I tackled him to the ground. I straddled him and grabbed his shirt pulling him to my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed out

The man was trembling under me with fear crawling along his face. "My captain and our hunting group found this cave with two tigers. The captain and the rest went after the bigger one. Leaving me here to take care off the little one." he managed to stammer out.

I looked over to Bast who was curled up in the corner with her wings covering her face. My attention was to turn to a hat on the ground a little bit awhile from was the man head. It was white with two blue line on top, and above the bill, it said 'Marines.'

"What is your captain name?" I demanded from him, turning my eyes back to him

"Captain Fawkes. He watches over the 26 branch." He splutters quickly with spit flying out his mouth. I nodded my head before counting my interrogation "Where is your base?"

"To the east of here."

"And why are you hunting my tigers?"

"My captain is a fan of hunting as a sport."

I started at the man before slamming his head into the ground. I could see his eyes roll back into his head. "Wrong answer," I stated as I got up from the knocked out man.

I walk over to Bast grabbing my spear. As I got close to her, I kneeled down and scratched her ear "Hey Bast. It's me, Kain." I spoke softly. Her wing moved out of her face. She stared at me before licking my face.

"Alright, Bast. that enough" I stopped her from licking me anymore "We need to find Sekhmet before the marines get to her." I said standing back up. Making my way to the mouth of the cave, I grabbed my jacket and the phone.

Bast and I were running through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over roots. Trying to hunt down Sekhmet wasn't hard as both she and the hunting group flatten any foliage they walked over. They weren't far based on the murmuring of people.

We busted through the tall grass into a clearing to see Sekhmet to the right of us, and the hunting group was to the left, But the real eye-catcher was the man in the front of them.

He was about 5'5 if I had to guess. Wearing a red disco vest over a long black sleeve shirt that said captain, and red pants. He had a long scar above his orange eyes. None of that top the fluorescent pink hair that was in the shape of wings expanding out for flight.

"Yep, I'm definitely in one piece if a guy like you exist," I affirmed myself. Walked over to Sekhmet placing my hand on her front legs.

"So, I'm just going to go ahead and take my tiger caretaker back, and Y'all can go back to hunting some other giant animal. Sound good?" I said throwing my hands up in the thumbs up motion. Putting on a big grin to go with it.

The pinked hair guy took a step forward before yelling out, "That tiger is my hunt for this evening. You dare deny me my hunting experience?" I nodded my head at him. ", Well that is no good. This tiger is the final piece to my collection."

"Collection?" I eased out. Before he answered I swear his hair started to flap "YES! My collection I have hunted every single species of animal on this island but the Durga Tiger.'' He pointed at me. His eye hardening "And you are stopping me from that."

I shrugged my shoulder before saying "Well just go find another one this one is special to me." His eyes were starting to grow in annoyance.

"Well if you don't want to move then I'll add your head to my collection as well. **Lung Cycle**." He growled in anger before his chest expanded to extreme portions.

I was about to ask what he was doing, but before I could his chest shrunk back down as he blew out the wind from his mouth. I found out the wind was made hard as steel as it passed through my right eye.

I feel on my ass from the force of the blow. My hand was reaching for my eye as I screamed in pain. It felt as if a nail got rammed through it.

Were my eye once was nothing more than mush along with the fact that I couldn't touch the whole top right of my head. It was gone.

"How the fuck I'm alive? I should be dead. And where the fuck did all this mist come from?" I started to rant before I heard soft growling behind me. I recognized that it was Sekhmet, but it wasn't her pissed of growl that was harder. It Had more girth.

Standing up and facing the sound, I found that Sekhmet right leg was blown clean off along with a good chunk of the flesh along her shoulder. She was barely standing, and with all the blood that stained her chest and grass below her, she wouldn't be up that much longer.

She growled once again as she saw me coming closer. When I neared her, she lowered her face to me and once again growled before looking to the right. I followed her gaze to see Bast curled up in a ball. Her wings were surrounding her whole body. Looking back at Sekhmet I saw her eyes. Soft instead of the glare that she usually had on. She growled once more but it was so low I only heard it because I was right in front of her.

I didn't need to translate that. To me, it was clear as day. She knew she wasn't going to live for long.

I rub her snout before whispering "I'll protect her to my dying breath. I promise."

First the time I've met her she purred. I pat her once more before running toward Bast.

I as I got close I dropped to my knees sliding the last bit right up to Bast. "We need to run Bast," I shouted at her, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, and yanking her up as I stood back up. Still holding her by the neck, I started to run.

I didn't dare look back as I left the clearing but I could hear the sound of gunfire along with Sekhmet's heavy footsteps. As I got out of hearing range, the last thing I heard was the roar of a cat than a heavy thud shortly after.

Mama tiger was no more.

* * *

Hello, people that decide to read this story. I meant to put another note in the last chapter but forget.

I want to say thank you for reading this story and to does the favorite and follow you guy get a bigger thank you. I wasn't expecting this story to get popular this fast. Maybe3 or 2 follow, but not 7. While, yeah not a significant number not even reaching double digits. Still quite the shocker to me

And a Special thank you to TAKwhitewolf for reading over and fixing my mistakes. He should be uploading his story 'Twin Skies' Soon. So give go it a read.

-Demon Hunter signing off-


	3. Trees do not make good hiding places

" **BOOM** "

I felt Bast shake in my arms from the sound of thunder. It started to rain after we ran away. As we made our get away from the clearing, I found a hollowed out tree and hid in it. Big enough for both Bast and me to fit was a little bit of room to spare.

Bast has been trembling the entire time once we got in the tree. I think she knew what happen to her mother and was grieving. I was content just holding her and rubbing her head.

Me on the other hand, my right eye was gone. I couldn't see anything on that side, and it was all black. Once secured in the tree, I unrolled my beanie and pulled it over my right eye to cover it up. I didn't think it was the most sanitized thing to do, but I didn't have much in the way of medical supplies.

Running my hand over the now cover eye socket. It was weird feeling nothing there, but the more bizarre part was the fact that my whole right side of my head was back. It didn't take long to figure out that I ate a Logia fruit. It was the only exception as for how I survived a wind bullet to the head. With another flash of lighting and a roll of thunder, I muttered out aloud "Based on the mist that appeared after I got shot. I probably ate the Mist-Mist Fruit."

" _Ding_ "

The sound of the phone going off told me I was right. I couldn't believe it. Not only had I ate a devil fruit. I also ate one of the most potent fruit from the get-go.

"Mishishishi." I chuckled lightly touching my missing eye. "So much for most powerful. Couldn't even protect Sekhmet, much less my own eyeball."

I felt Bast shift under me, mewling as she moved. She raised her head and licked the left side of my face. Scratching her head, I whispered to her "Don't worry I'm fine."

She curled back into my lap. I felt her stomach slowly moving up and down as she drifts off to sleep. Going to sleep wasn't much of an option for me. Even with me turning the inner part of my eye socket into the mist, It was still throbbing in pain. Enough to prevent me from sleeping comfortably.

Moving around I tried to get more comfortable on the rough bark I was leaning against. Not that it changed much with it stabbing me in the back.

Once I was in a safe place, I would freak out about what was happing in my life. Between my caretaker dying and me getting a logia devil fruit. I had a lot of emotional baggage piling up, but I could bottle them up for now. I had to figure out how my fruit worked.

Shifting was more natural now, by imagining my body turning into mist was enough for it to trigger it. Raising my right hand, I watched it turned from lightly tan skin to a whitish-blue mist. Thanks to the hyper-awareness I could feel everything the mist was touching. It was as though I was running my hand over the bark inside the tree.

Shaping the mist came naturally to me. Twisting and moving around in the air I made a square, a circle, a pyramid, and even my name. I spent a couple of minutes just making the mist take different forms. Also adding more to work with by changing my whole arm.

Once I was bored with making shapes, I went to turn my arm back to normal, but only my hand changed to flesh. Looking at my hand then to my shoulder to see the mist had them connect together. 'You know this kinda reminds me of Smoker's White Blow.' The second time I managed to return my arm.

I had the power to turn my body into mist, but that doesn't come with any offense power. Maybe blinding my enemies and sneak attacks. I knew there was more I could do with my fruit power. I just had to figure out what that was. After all devil fruits are fucking bullshit when it comes to having level capping.

After all, there was no max level. Besides maybe awakening it? But I had no clue how that happens and even then that was more of a level jump. Like going from level 1 to 50 in one kill.

Leaning my head against the wood and closing my eye to try to sleep. No reason to overload my brain. After all, I had more pressing matters; like Bast and my survival, and being mentally exhausted wasn't going to help us.

Slowly I drift into an unconscious, but before that could happen, I heard the murmuring of two people. My eye snapped open; turning my head to the hole in the tree. Trying to peer into the dark woods behind it lead to no avail.

'This could be a chance to see what my devil fruit can do.' Turning my ears into mist, I moved them through the hole. As the mist drew closer to the people, I could hear their conversation.

"This is fucking bullshit man." grumbled a deep southern male voice.

"Look, this is captain order." said a higher voice compare to his partner.

"I know," he sighed before continuing. "But still why do we need to hunt a kid down? What could he possibly have done to piss off the cap?"

"wait, you didn't hear? The kid tried to stop the captain from killing one of those giant tigers."

"Oh damn. You mean the Durga tigers. The last piece to the cap collection." the deep voice exclaim out before the higher voice continued. "Yeah he killed it in the end, but he mad that someone stood up to him and survival."

"Shit! that kid screwed if anyone finds him."

It was silence as the conversation died down along with there footsteps. I expanded my mist to get a better feel for the area. I could feel the two men looking left and right. On the ground, I could feel where the ground sunk in from their steps.

"yeah we should head back to camp I don't think the kid over here. Plus this mist is making hard to see." the deep voice grunted out.

I Felt the other man nodded his head before responding back "Yeah. we can look tomorrow."

"I hope not. I didn't join the marine to go hunt down kids."

As the to men turned back around I drew back in all the mist I generated. Once my body was back to normal I remarked on the situation we were in.

We had the marine hunting as down. Going back to the cave hasn't an option now. They probably had men watching it. Our best option was to either stay low and hope this blow over or try to get off this island.

Both had their problems. Staying low on the marine's radar required time and seeing how the captain was a hunter, he could most likely track us down, and he had men to help him. Getting off this island was even harder seeing as we both couldn't swim. Plus I have no clue how to operate a ship of any size and Bast didn't have any opposable thumbs.

Sitting with bast on my lap I ponder ideas to fix our situation. Trying to find the best answer to our problem. As the second past by a thought came to my head. A dumb idea, but an idea none the less.

"I could always try to defeat him," I stated aloud before shaking my head. "Nah. wouldn't work he is a marine captain and a devil fruit user. Probably has more experience with it."

Putting my head back against the bark of the tree; my eyelids slowly drifted shut from the exhausted of the day. Leading me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of branches cracking and grass crunching. Without a second thought, I jumped up, stumbling from getting up to fast and my lack of vision. Grabbing my spear, and I point it to the hole in the tree. Bast was also up crouching low ready to pounce at whatever was near.

As the sounds grew closer, toward our hiding spot, I could make out the voices of a male and a female. By how loud they were talking, or more likely arguing from what it sounds like. With the adrenaline running through my veins clearing the haze the cover my mind from sleeping. I remember that I could eavesdrop on these people like the two men from last night.

Turning my ears into mist, I filled the surrounding area before finding the two a couple of feet to the left of the tree. By feeling the air around them with the mist, I could 'see' that the girl had two chains on her waist that had sickle attached to them while the male was carrying no visible weapons.

"Why is the capt even making us hunt for this fruit anyway?" the man asked popping his knuckles "It not like any of can eat it anyway."

The female ran her finger through her head before answering "you know that the captain is crazy when it comes to devil fruits. She just would be happy to see it." the man just grunted before they continued in silence.

Keeping my mist up, I could feel the two heading north toward were the cave was. Watching the two continued on I the ponder what they said.

'They said they were looking for a devil fruit for their captain, but the weird haired marine mostly likely ate one already. Plus he seems more crazy about hunting then about devil fruits.' Sitting down with Bast laying next to me I felt the two changed directions towards the west. Leading close to our hiding place. "Probably not marine, maybe pirates? Doesn't matter everyone is a threat till were off this island.' Gripping the shaft of my spear with both my hands, I waited.

The female keeps Disappearing in my mist, where a tree was she just walked into it before popping out on the other side. She definitely had a devil fruit, but was the question which one? It couldn't be the phase phase fruit because the midget was still alive if the phone was to be believed. Maybe a merge fruit or a teleporting fruit?

As they neared our tree, I stood back up and braced myself against the inner tree's wall. I felt Bast crouch low next to me ready to pounce.

Through the mist, see them walking right up to the tree. Thankfully on the other side of the hole. With my ears, I could hear the cracking of branches and rustle of the leaves.

The women didn't slow down when walking up to the tree. Shifting the spear in my hands, I pointed it to where she should appear. She steps into the tree disappear through my 'sight' before a second pass and she appears inside the tree.

She lets out a small gasp before I ram my spear through her.

I heard the thud of my spear hitting wood. Looking down to were my weapon was penetrating her. There was no blood in or even a hole in her shirt. In fact, I could still see my spear on the other side of her. She was completely see-through.

"you know you're supposed to put your stick in the lady around the third date, not when you first see her." She joked before Putting her hand under my chin lifting it up to see my face the other moving the spear out of her body. I didn't stop her. Too shocked at what I was seeing or at least what was visible. Looking her in her abyss see-through eyes, I watched her slowly removed the beanie coving my missing eye. She winced at what I could only assume was mush or a gaping hole in my face.

"When did this happen?" she questions putting the beanie back.

"Last night when the marine captain here shot me in the eye with his devil fruit," I responded never taking my eyes off her as she slowly became solid. Her abyss colored eyes grew darker, and her clear skin became pale, along with her bone white hair that flowed down her back from it is wisp appearance.

"Shit!" she examined before grabbing my wrist "I need to take you to ship to patch up your eye." she started to walk toward the hole before Bast pounced her.

She let go of my wristed as the black striped cat pinned her to the ground. As I went to push Bast off her the male form before rounded the tree. He posed into a boxing pose eyeing Bast. Without a second thought, I ready my arm to throw my spear grabbing my knife in my open hand.

The seconds slow past by as the tension increased in the air before the girl sighed, mumbled something, and then become see-through once more. She moved out from under Bast and walked over to her companion placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper," she said "Stand down." she removed her hand from him before walking over to me. "And you can put down those toys of yours. A half-blind man should not be starting fights."

Putting down my spear and knife; I called Bast back to my side. Patting his head, I responded to her statement. "I not as blind as I look." She shrugged her shoulder and waving her hand Piping back, "Whatever you say, tiger. Doesn't change the fact I'm taking you back to the ship to patch up your eye."

I run my hand over my missing eye. Even with my beanie coving the wound and turning the inside into mist I knew it needs to be treated. Streaming mist from the bottom of my feet. Keeping it low to the ground so I watch their movement. I looked up and asked: "And how can I trust you to treated my eye?"

She Rolled up her sleeve on her right arm showing a picture of two snakes wrapping around a rod with wing spreading out toward the top. "Do you know what this symbol is?" I nodded my head.

"yes it the caduceus, the symbol of medicine for many cultures."

She, in turn, nodded her head to me. putting her sleeve back before continuing "Then you can guess that only someone who commits there life to medicine would get a tattoo of it."

She had a point, after all, I was sure as hell was not tattooing it on me. I barely based biology my alley was with machines. Much easier to understand then DNA or I guess it would be called lineage factor here. Shrugging my shoulder I said, "Alright fair enough, but how do I know you didn't get it while drunk and thought it looks cool in your intoxicated state."

she started to open her mouth to yell at me for disrespect the art of medicine probably, but since the conversation began her male company asked the most important question "Well did you?" Looking between me and her crewmate she threw up her hands before walking away

"Fuck it. If you want help, follow. If not crawl back into your damp, old, dead tree."

Looking at the male, he just shrugged his shoulder before following the women. I start at two departing form watching them even after the forest swallowed them from my eyesight. Even watching them after they left the range of my mist. Scratching Bast's ear, I spoke to the purring cat "What do you think Bast, should we go with them?"

He looked up to me, then to the direction the two walked. He then leaps at me pushing me to the ground. Hitting the ground the overside cat gently licked my right eye.

"I guess your right. But can we trust them is the question?" I asked him. He responded by jumping off me and walk toward the two. Getting up I followed him fixing my beanie as it was sliding off my head.

"I okay but didn't you just pounce her for trying to take me to her ship?" I question the cat. Getting a response in the form of a lowly growl. I put my hand up in the air.

"Alright. have it your way then."

I put my hands in my pockets I ponder my situation. Well first of all Bast and I were being hunted by marine, second of all I had no clue how to use my fruit offensively, and the best part to all of this.

"My only hope to survive is trusting some guy name Jasper and A girl who can walk through objects." running a hand down my face I spoke to the wind. "How did my life get so fucked?"

"Oh, right. Some dick named D put me on a beach. If I ever find him kicking him in the dick, then sick Bast on him."

I nodded my head to that idea and continued on the path following the footstep I could see in the ground. Toward what I hope wasn't a trap of some kind.

* * *

 **guess what?**

 **I'm not dead.**

 **YEAH!**

 **No, but in all seriousness. Sorry for dropping off the face of the world for three months. Life decided to kick me in the balls by having both school and work pile up.**

 **But hey I'm here now and I try to get the next chapter put up in a week or so. I hold no promise other than the fact I try my best.**

 **So tell me what you think of the newest chapter all 14 of you. Wait there 14 of you guys now.**

 **Damn looked awhile for a second and I got more people.**

 **Alright cool.**

 **-Demon Hunter signing off-**


	4. New friends and eye surgery

Those two could not hide in a jungle to save their life. Even with my self-taught methods of tracking, I could see there footstep as clear as day in the wet soil.

It didn't take long to catch up to them, after living in the jungle for three straight months, I've adapted to traversing uneven grounds. As we made our way through the tree, gentle waves of the ocean could be heard.

Emerging from the shadiness of the trees into the bright, blazing sun, I covered my eye, and sweep the beach looking for the male and the women. I spot them moving a rowboat into the water.

Glancing over as I moved over to them, I saw that the man had short dark blue hair, borderline black, that match his icy blue eyes. Along with the fact he was wearing a fur coat, and that he wasn't breaking a sweat came as a surprise.

Taking a look over to the woman I saw that she wore a white dress that fit the top of her form before flowing out near the waist, it also had two black bets holding chains with sickles on the ends.

"Hey, you guys got room for a tiger and a half-blind man?" I Walking up to them waving my hand at them.

The girl looked up from the rope she was coiling up. "I don't know? depends on how much of a sarcastic ass you're going to be."

I chuckled before taking the rope out of her hands and unwinding it. "Twenty-four, seven. Seven times a week, and you're coiling the rope wrong its over then under. Not over then another over. That cause the rope to get caught on itself."

Putting her hand on her hips and raising an eyebrow, she was clearly questioning my knowledge on rope coiling.

I rolled my eyes. "my dad was in the navy, and I worked in a mechanic shop were had to coil cord all the time," I hand the now correct coiled rope back to her. "If it's done wrong the rope get damage and if you try to throw out to catch someone drowning in the water. It could fall short."

It was one of the few things I knew about how a ship worked. Only because my dad drilled it in my head, so I didn't damage the cords of the power tools.

Stepping into the rowboat that was slowing starting to drift out; I proceed to sit down while my feline companion jumps into my lap. Shifting around and getting comfortable in the wood seat, I Saw the two pirates jump in and dislodge the rope holding the boat to the shore.

The female grabbed the rope and coiling like I showed. As she worked she turn her attention to me, "So said your dad was in the navy? I never heard of them before. Are them some branch of the marines?"

Crap. I forget I wasn't on earth now. I going to have to be careful with my word choice to avoid spilling secrets of the multiverse theory.

Don't want any butterfly effect because of my loose tongue.

"I'm not surprised. There kept quite hiding from the public eye. There a scouting force for the marine to check up on event in the world." Good job Lee, simple enough lie that was not wholly wrong either.

The female nodded her had before setting down the now rolled up rope. As she lent into her seat, she pointed at me. "Hey, we never did get your name. Care to tell us?"

And I didn't know hers, I know here companion name was Jasper, but her name was still a mystery to me. Doing a slight bow in my seat. Well, as best I could with a cat in my lap.

"Name Lee Kain, and you may call me Lee. What might yours be?"

"Ann Mengele. Just call me Ann, and this gentleman rowing our boat is Jasper Aster."

The man was indeed fact rowing the boat. All by himself quite a feat with three people and giant cat on it. He lifts his middle finger to Ann. "Yeah, well someone has to row this damn death trap, so we don't die."

Ann simple laughed before returning her attention to me, her eye hardened and her mouth set into a slight frown. "So Kain tell me everything about how you lost your eye."

I shift around in my seat, scratching bast head as I told the two about last night with about running into the captain. about how I came to eat a devil fruit along with how I was being hunted down by soldiers

Once I finished Jasper's mouth was set in a thin line as he focused out on to the sea and Ann expression never once change seen I start my story. She ran a hand through her white hair. "damn. so the only reason how not shouting bloody murder is because of your devil fruit."

I nodded my head and remove the beanie, letting some of the mist trails out from the eye socket before replacing it.

"Well, at least we found out what happened with the devil fruit. Right, Ann?"

the person in question slapped the back of our rower's head. "This isn't the time for jokes Jasper. The man just lost his eye along with I guess a mother of sorts. I'm surprised he, not a weeping mess right."

I just shrugged my shoulder scratching my arm "I just haven't been in a safe place to have an emotional breakdown. Once I can ensure that mine and Bast survival is guaranteed I Probably have a giant meltdown." For more than one reason. One person can only handle losing their eye, A mother figure and realizing theirs in a different dimension. But on the bright side, I got a superpower. Wait nevermind, it not even that cool and I can't swim.

Yeah, I'm totally kicking that bastard D in the dick once I see him.

Ann just looks at me with sadness while Jasper pointed ahead. "Well, Lee as horrible as all that sound. Our ship is approaching us so at the very least we can treat your eye."

Turning around in my seat and taking a look my first good at their ship. It was a little bigger then the Going marry, it was designed after a serpent from the looks of it. The masthead looked to be a cobra head with it hood flaring out with it being cover in a green coating. Looking up the mast I saw a black flag waving in the wind with the classic skull and crossbones, but the skull had two long horns, along with the eyes being swirls, and having a curly stem coming out the top.

As pulled up alongside it, Ann stood up from the rowboat. "Okay, Jasper take Lee and introduces him to the captain. I'm going to get the operating room ready for the surgery." she then proceeds to turn see-through and jump into the ship, disappearing into the planks.

I gently patted Bast on her side; signaling she needs to get off. She catapulted off my lap onto the deck of the ship; rocking the boat from the force produced by the jump.

Grabbing the edge of the boat to prevent myself from falling out. Then it stopped rocking, and the surrounding water was cover in ice and the temperature in the airdrop.

Looking over to Jasper, he had his hand in the water before removing, he flicked his hand to get rid of the water. He looked over to me shrugging his shoulder and start climbing the built-in ladder on the ship. "come on I got to show you to the capt. she loved to meet you."

I follow him up to the deck of the ship. Once I was up on the boat, Jasper signaled me to follow him, to where the wheel of the ship was.

As walk up the stairs, I could hear the sound of breaking wood. Reaching the top, I saw a woman swing around a sledgehammer across wooden dummy. She was wearing what looked like one of the marine coat but a dark green color, along with a tricorn hat of the same color.

"Hey, capt check out what me and Ann found." Jasper grabs my should, pushing me in front of him like I was some trophy.

The captain turned around allowing me to see her emerald colored eyes and a scar that runs along the corner of her mouth.

"Jasper this doesn't look like the fruit I told you to find." pointing to me. "That looks more like a person wearing a weird hat."

I grab my beanie, what was so weird about it has just a fabric that covered my head. Wait did Oda every draw anyone wearing a beanie, those this mean that I own the own beanie in the world of One Piece.

The world may near know.

"Capt his wearing a beanie, first of all, it keeps people head warm."

Okay, I guess the world will know.

"And second we did find the fruit." Mary's eye widened, before pointing his thumb at me. "This little tree dweller eat it."

The captain dropped her hammer before rushing me. Startling me I took a step back only for my foot to land on the steps, causing me to tumble down. As I started to collide with the stairs, I shift my body into mist reforming at the bottom.

The captain grabs my hand and starts jumping in place, and I swear her eye turn into stars.

"That was awesome! So you can turn into mist. that so cool." Freeing my myself I turn my eye to Jasper raising my eyebrow.

"Hey, capt you should probably introduce yourself to the kid. Not bombard him with questions."

She jumps away from me and stands with her left hand on her hip and her right thumb pointing at her.

"Welcome guest to the Leviathan home of the Sea Devil Pirates and I'm the captain of this vessel. Names Mary D. Jones eater of the Break-Break fruit."

I smiled at her showmanship, but if there one thing I enjoyed in life. It was showing people up.

I whistled a quick small tune before turning my hair into mist letting it flow low to the ground, making it look like a graveyard in a horror film.

"Well Thank you for letting me on your ship," I did a small bow " My name is Lee Kain, hunter of this island, eater of the Mist-Mist Fruit and friend of Bast." Looking up I could see the confusion on her face before I heard a heavy thud hit the wood.

Bast walked over to me in her hybrid form; sitting once she neared I start scratching her ear. Mary face lit up his excitement before dashing over to bast and starting rubbing her belly.

"A tiger and that also look like a bat. It either ate the Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Tiger or the Bat-Bat Fruit. Which one would it be Lee?" she continued to rub Bast, as she looks up to me.

I held two fingers in response to her question. She nodded, and continue to scratch Bast's ears. I Looked over to see Jasper looking a log post on his left wrist. The needle was pointing to the island.

He taps the glass with a scowl on his face before signing and running his hand through his hair. "hey Kain you wouldn't happen to know how long it takes for the log post to reset here do ya."

"No clue man I been stuck in the jungle for the last three months." shrugging my shoulders I turn toward the railing next to a small door looking out to the island. Enjoying the small breeze along with the smell of the salt in the air. I stood there for a short while before I heard Ann come back up calling out to Jasper."

"Hey, Jasper can you get the anesthesia for Kain. I don't think he will appreciate being awake while I poke around in his eye."

"Sure no problem." Jasper starts walking over to the door I was next to. Looking over to Ann to see she was waving to come over. Making my I pass by Jasper who raised his hand in a fist bump. Bumping him as I move by him I saw Mary shaking her head in what looked like disappointment.

"Sorry about this Kid." before I could question what was happing everything went dark.

I spring up from the bed I was laying in gasping for breath. Once I calm down, I looked around to see I was in some medical room. Running a hand through my hair, I felt I piece of gaze on my missing eye.

I start patting my head only feeling my hair. Quickly looking around the room, I didn't see any sign of my purple beanie.

Leaping out of my bed I rushed to the door on the other side. barging out of the door I ran into Ann and grabbed the front of her dress, and stated into her eyes with panic

"Where my beanie?"

She held up her left hand that was holding the article of clothing in question. Dropping her to the floor, I quickly put the beanie back on my head placing it over the gaze.

"Damn tiger, all I was doing it wash off all the blood on it."

I give my hand out to her helping her off the floor.

"Sorry. This was given to me by my uncle it holds some meaning to me. So on the side note how did my surgery go."

Dusting the off the dirt on her dress we start walking out on to the main deck.

"good for all things considered. I just remove whatever eyepieces were remaining along with some of the muscle and fat on the inside to prevent infection. I keep your eyelids and most of the eye structure, so it just looks like your right eye just closed. that devil fruit of your really saved your ass."

"mishishishi, yeah I guess." we continue along in silence through the ship halls. Nearing the the the door to the outside I could hear the sound of wood being scratched on. A sound I was familiar as Sekhmet would do it to keep her claws sharp.

I open the door to see Bast was in a wooden cage clawing at the bars. Walking over to the cage I put my hand through the bars to pat Her head.

"Ann care to explain why my tiger is locked in a wood cage?"

She scratched the back of her head while looking way, her feet her shifting on the planks.

"well after we gave you the anesthesia…"

"you mean knocked me out."

"like I said the anesthesia. Then your tiger tried to attack Jasper, so our cook traped her in the cage."

"Alright so mind letting Bast out of the cage?"

She nodded her head before shouting for her captain. Looking over to the helm of the ship I saw Mary jumping over the railing. She landed near Ann where I could saw Ann pointing to the cage bast was in. Mary shrugged her shoulders walking over to the wooden prison.

She placed her hand on the bark before cracks appeared along the surface and then it shattered.

I turned in to mist as the shard of wood flew at me as Bast covered her face in her wing. Once the last of the shard land on the floor I reformed into flesh and blood only to have a black and orange blur tackle me.

Surrendering to my fate, I let Bast lick my face. Gently petting her fur, I let her know I was safe and okay. After a while, I Pushed her off of me and got up. Brushing the dirt off myself, I turn to Mary.

"Well its been a pleasure meeting all of you." turning my attention to Ann. "And thank you for fixing my eye socket, but I will be taking my leave now."

I start making my way to the railing before I heard Mary call out, "but aren't you being hunt by the marines on the island." I nodded my head. "So why don't you just stay with us for now, and you can hop off at the next island."

I scratched the back of my head, "I will just be a burden I have no clue how to work a ship."

Mary shrugged her shoulder, "So, All that can be taught."

She had a point, plus it the information could come in handed when I have to sail on my own or someone else ships.

I went to go answer before a giant smile appeared on her face, "Or you can go kick that marine ass here for killing someone you loved. Will be happy to help."

As if on cue Mary grab the sledgehammer off her back slamming into the ground, causing cracks to appear in the wood. Ann grabs the chain sickle at her side reading them to be swing, becoming transparent once more. Jasper jumped over the railing sliding down an ice slide that was forming as he came down, crouching with a pair of three-pronged gauntlets.

A door open and a woman I haven't meet walked out, she had long blond hair that was held back by a flower headband, she wore a brown tank top and with khaki pants. Her arm was coated in to looked like wood. She stood next to Ann with a pleasant smile on her face that didn't go with the intimidating atmosphere emitting from them.

I looked at all of them, they all seemed eager to charge in battle. I couldn't comprehend why. I barely know any of these people. Meeting them over three hours ago. Yet, here they are ready to fight for a half-blind man.

"Why?"

It was Ann who spoke up, "because That marine captain killed someone for no other reason then he thinks it a sport."

Spreading my arms out pointing to Bast, who was licking her paws, them myself, "But why go through the trouble to help some people you barely know?"

Jasper was the one who answers. "So, what? Doesn't change the fact someone needs to kick his ass."

"I'm not even apart of your guy's crew, much less your friend."

The blond women took her turn. "That might be true, but that can be any easy fixed."

These people were ready to go fight a marine captain because he killed a tiger some random stranger saw as a friend. They were prepared to help me even though barely know me.

I looked them all and asked myself a simple question. Did I want that pink hair captain to have his face beaten in? I looked back to them once again I saw their face all itching to fight.

I laughed, loud and hard for a long minute. Once I calm down, I looked at Mary. She was smiling as if she sensed my answer. Reaching to where I could stare her in the eye I let a smirked appear on my face and grasped my hand. "As long as I'm the one who gets to kick that marine ass."

She grabs my hand staring back at me, "A long as you join my crew."

"Deal."

 **So I'm Back. How is everyone?**

 **Okay so This chapter was finished like a months ago, but I never got around to editing it.**

 **But hey look I got it out did I not?**

 **Yeah sorry about that I will try harder to get Lee's new life story out faster.**

 **So in till the next chapter.**

 **-Demon Hunter Signing off-**


	5. hindsight is 2020

It was another Night upon the Lavatiern the only difference was that it was Lee and Bast first night on the ship green decks. The mist human and bat tiger were in the ships dining room. As the Sea Devil Pirates were trying to make a plan of attack on the marine captain's base.

or were trying to if not for the fact that Ann pulled out a barrel of sake for the crew to celebrate Lee's joining of the crew.

The night slowly dissolves away as each of us got hammered. Jasper was the first to call it quits once it started to get late, soon followed by the long-haired blond who I learned was the cook. Ann and Mary both left quickly after the cook. I followed close behind them after drinking some water.

Standing up I made my way to the door on the other side of the room. When I blink, I was fumbling with the doorknob. Blinking once more I was now staring at the night sky laying on my back. It was a calm night, no clouds in the air allowing the star to shine and the sea was quiet with the water gently splashing on to the side of the ship being the only sound.

The sky reminds me of the night where I couldn't sleep so I would stare at the sky, looking for a plane to fly overhead, or to hear a ship in the distance. I would feel sleep, to wake up to Sekhmet nudging me awake. Not wanting to wake up I would roll over to go back to sleep, and being the mama tiger, she was. Sekhmet would pick me up in her mouth and care back to my bed in the cave.

I hope she was having fun in whatever version of the afterlife she went to.

Reaching my hand up to scratch at the itch on my cheek. When my finger touched the skin, it felt wet. Felling a bit more I could feel long trails of water running down. Even with the haze that covered my mind the memory of getting stuck on the island, losing both my eye and Sekhmet was still clear in my mind.

I lay there a long time as tears rolled my cheek and silently sobbing. At some point, I felt an enormous weight to my left along with an orange and black object accomplishing the weight. I pet the softball of orange whispering I protected you over and over to it.

* * *

"So that what a grown man looks like when they breakdowns."

Mary was leaning in the doorway, with Ann. they were both watching Lee pet Bast as he lay on the deck of the ship.

"I told you the alcohol would help." Ann had a small smirk on her face, as the captain looked at her in disapproval. "I don't think a doctor should be giving her patient alcohol to help with their emotions problems."

Ann shrugged at the response. "Hey, I'm a doctor, not a therapeutist. Plus we don't need him breaking down in the middle of the fight." She looked over to the man to see he had past out. "But why did you let him join the crew? He probably can't even fight, and he has no clue how to use his devil fruit."

Mary smirked at her doctor "You're probably right about not being able to fight, but I tell you are wrong on not being able to use his fruit. Tell me, shouldn't he be walking funny from only having one eye.?"

"Sure. Without both eyes, you lose the ability to judge distance and your perceive depth different. He should be walking into everything in his path."

Snapping her finger at Ann, Mary continued, "Exactly, but he doesn't. He walks perfectly fine because he casting a small amount of mist around his feet. That I bet he can see with." she claps her hands together and this time point to Lee, "And earlier today when he fell down the stair, and when I broke the wooden cage, he turns into mist. Both things he couldn't prepare for, but both time we turn into mist."

"He also a quick learner. From what you, Jasper and he told me. He learned how to hunt and track animals just by watching tigers." she calms down for before having a little smile looking at the sleeping man, "Plus he also got a thing for showmanship. An important skill for any pirate."

Ann shook her head with a smile on her face. "Mary only you could say that important skill for a pirate."

* * *

"Hey get up, I got Breakfast cooking."

Opening my eyes, I saw the blonde hair girl from last night shaking my shoulder. Sitting up I pushed Bast off my lap, She flutters her winged legs as she falls off. I run a hand through my hair causing my beanie to fall off. I grabbed it with my other hand and look at the girl.

She flinched back from look like surprised. It took a second for my waking brain to figure out why. I put my beanie back on covering the missing eye. "Sorry about that," standing up I brushed any dirt from sleeping on the deck. "Hey, I don't think I caught your name last night."

She walked away motioning her hand to follow. Once I got up with her, she continued the conversation "The name Rosary Hemlock, and I am sorry for any discomfort I caused you."

I waved my hand, mentally shrugging off her apologizes, "Nah, it's cool I can imagine it doesn't look pretty. So, what you got cooking?" right as I asked that question we walked into the kitchen assaulting me with the smell of bacon, sausages, and eggs.

Without a second thought, I was in a chair picking up a fork and knife, bast was next to me as well. Looking back to Rosary I could see an outline of a smoke cloud of where I once was. Which could have just been a resulted of me becoming mist to reach the chair faster.

"Well you two must be hunger." she walked over to the counter and walked back to us, "Here eat up. I go grab everyone us." She made her way to the door grabbing a bell. Once she was out the door, I could hear her yelling that the breakfast was ready over the ringing bell. Coming back into the kitchen her eyes widen at the sight of Bast and my empty plate, both licked clean.

"Damn you two are hunger. Let me grab you some more." she made here hey back to the counter as Jasper was the first to walk in. I waved at him, and he nodded his head, I turned my actions back to Rosary. "Well I also been in a jungle for three months I been eating berries and unseasoned animals. So just having eggs and bacon taste like heaven. And Bast just probably enjoying the new food." She nodded her head as I made my way into shoving the food into my mouth.

Mary and Ann soon join us soon after. Breakfast past in mostly silence as everyone ate with some light arguing over the food. Once we finished, I had four servings and bast six. Patting my stomach, I let out a long sigh. Everyone was staring at me.

"Where did all the food go to?" Jasper whispered, eye wide as everyone else.

Rapping my knuckles against my left thigh, where I could feel the scar from when I broke my femur, " I got a hollow leg." I Smiled, even more, when they all looked confused at what I said. So I explained when I was a baby I squirmed out of my mother arms a broke my leg, and a running joke in the family was that all the food I ate went to my broken leg.

Mary leaned on to the table, hands clasped together, a smile on her lips "So Lee any awesome ability that you have beside your devil fruit, and hunting skill."

I ponder on her question, after all, it would help cement me a place in the crew. So what was I good at?

Feeling around in my pocket I could feel the phone in my pocket, my version of the devil fruit encyclopedia. It reminded me about the hours I spent reading the wiki pages to all the devil fruit and their eater to see how they used them.

Hell, even the shelf in my room had books ranging from how teasle coils were made to how black holes work. So I could understand how most superpowers work form different media.

I had my answer.

Leaning against the table much in the same way as my captain only the grin on my face excelled her's. "I would say I'm a bit of a devil fruit expert. Before I got stuck on this island, I spent a lot of my free time studying devil fruit to understand how they worked."

Everyone at the table beside let Mary, who now had stars in her eyes, let out a long sigh. Jumping up from the table mary rushed over to me and tackle me to the ground in a hug. "I knew you would be perfect for this crew." she points at the other "But no you guys didn't believe me when I said we be useful."

Pushing her off my and dusting myself off once I got up, I raised my eyebrow at her. "Why would be devil fruit expert be useful it not like this is a crew full of devil fruit users."

There was a long pause as I looked at each of my crewmates face. Jasper was looking at his log post whistling a tune. Ann was looking at her empty plate as if to trying to summon food with Rosary just smiled aright at me, even if it seems a little forced. Look back to Mary she had a grin so huge it could rivalry Luffy's.

"Lee's let me formally introduced to the Sea Devil Pirates a crew full that only has devil user abroad its deck."

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

No one said anything.

"You're pulling my leg right?" He stared at Mary, "Please tell me you don't you have some crazy dream like having the strongest pirate crew of only devil user."

No one said anything.

"What if one of fall in the water? Because in case you forget the sea really fucking hate our guts, and the world is, I don't know 80 percent… NO like 90 percent water."

No one said anything.

I just lay my head on the table, before lifting it back up to glare at Mary, who was raising her pointer finger and mouth open to say something.

"If you say just don't fall in. Captain or not I'm tossing you in the ocean, and watch you try not to fall in."

Her mouth closed and lowered her hand. I stare at each of my new crewmates. I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner. Ann's ability to walk through objects and become transparent, Jasper freezing the water, the comment of Rosary trapping Bast in wood, and well Mary straight told me she ate a devil fruit.

Which while I still think it was utterly irritation to have a ship full of devil user. I was stuck with a crew full of devil fruit user.

Adapt to your environment like you always have Lee.

"Alright, so what your Guys fruit?" I leaned forward in my chair hand crossed over each other. Jasper's fruit was the one I was most curious about since if my encyclopedia was correct the Ice-Ice fruit was in Kuzan DNA or lineage factor in this world as it should be called.

Ann took the lead by phasing through the table to stand in front of me and moved her hand through my chest. A chill ran through the spot she was touching.

"Human-Human Fruit: Model Ghost" She smiled as she said it. I felt my jaw loosen as it dropped.

A mythical class zoan type. I couldn't believe my luck not only did I eat a logia fruit which was rare already only with an eleven being shown in the show. I met someone who ate the rarest fruit in one piece with only two in the entire show being known.

Everyone looks at me in confusion, even Mary who seemed surprised at my reaction. I stood up looking at Mary.

"Do you not know how rare her fruit is? It's a mythical class zoan! They are rare than a logias."

Mary's eyes lit up once more. "You are a devil fruit expert, and I have a mythical zoan user. I'm the luckiest captain ever." She leaned back in her chair was a grin on her face.

I'm starting to think she eat the Rubber-Rubber Fruit because she smiling bigger than Luffy.

Ann sat back down, and Rosary stood up next. She did a small bow toward me before she smiled. "My fruit is the Plant-Plant Fruit. Allowing me to grow any species of plant from my body."

She held out her hand, and a Bonson tree grew, perfectly cut and trim. She sat back down as the tree shrove up and die.

A paramecia for sure. The ability to grow any plant and to decay them at will. A neat power and powerful one is she can also affect naturally grown plants. Damn, what was the name of plants that Ussop starting using after the time skip was? Snap red, no. Crackle blue, no. It came to me later and wait, did Rosary never open her eyes while she was taking.

Note to self: Do not piss off Rosary. On the bases that any closed eyes and smiling character equal that they can kill me with that spoon if they open.

"S-so jasper what your fruit?" I asked redirecting my attention to something else.

He swallowed his food before sighing. Cold mist flying from his lips as he did. He waved his arm in the air as a trail of ice followed. "Frost-Frost Fruit," he said as the ice drop to the table breaking upon impacted.

So similar to the Ice-Ice Fruit. Most likely can freeze water in the air and is immune to the cold and heat if he can wear that fur coat in here. Probably can't turn into ice or frost since that would be a copy of Kuzan fruit.

I stood up and turn my hair into mist raising it behind me to shape it into a form of a tiger. Snapping my finger Bast jumped on to the table into her hybrid form.

"My fruit as most of you know is the Mist-Mist Fruit, and my feline companion is the Bat-Bat Fruit. And Mary you don't need to introduce your since we all know yours."

Mary starts to sit back down, glaring at me, I shrug my shoulder and sat back down. The Break-Break Fruit that was a powerful fruit is its name was anything to go by. Even with the one demonstration of her power was enough to convince me of its power.

Each of their fruit was powerful. The ability to freeze objects, walk through walls, growing plants, and be able to break anything. Much more useful than turning into mist. Staring at my hand as the fingers turn into mist. Compared to other logia I have no offense just pure, and that won't last once we hit the new world, where everyone has haki.

Shaking my hand to disputed the mist. I could worry about how Useless my fruit was later. Right now I need to punch a pink hair marine. And I had a plan in mind, Leaning forward in my seat, and interlocking my fingers. A could feel a smile playing on my lips.

"So, any of you happen to read The Most Dangerous Game?"

* * *

 **I have returned from the dead. Death tries to keep me in his clutches, but I managed to escape.**

 **So new record two months the wait for a new chapter is getting short. that's good.**

 **If any of you have read the most dangerous game, you're most likely like me and like to read or just like me your forced to read in high school. Either way, you can see where this is going.**

 **So tell me what you think of the Sea Devil Pirates devil fruits. As you can imagine tell will play a big part in the story.**

 **otherwise, hope you enjoy this chapter. Best to luck to you all till next time.**

 **-Demon Hunter Signing Off-**


	6. A loud town and A silent opponent

Noise.

There was so much noise. The chattering of the crowd, the sound of vendors yelling, people were working in stands. It was bothering me to hear all of it. After being in the jungle for three months, people talking was grating on my nerves.

After I describe the plan to everyone, Mary command that I go into the port town, Dimnir, to get a feel for the layout. Being in the town, I learned that the island was part of a twin set. A little to the east, there was another island know as Tropica. I briefly remember seeing during the time I ate my fruit. The one we were at was known as Junline.

Regardless of my new knowledge, it still didn't help with my desire to quiet everyone nearby. I wonder if I got suffocated people by feeling their lungs mist?

Probably.

"Lee hurry up we are killing daylight here, and we still haven't found a weapon shop."

I Look up to see Ann was waving at me to get a move along. That was the other reason for coming into this cacophony of a hell hole. The crew said that I need to get a better weapon than my makeshift spear. It was a smart idea, but I think I would take the glorified stick then all this noise.

Being a couple of feet in front of me along with a bunch of people crowding the road, catching up to Ann quickly would be difficult. I let a sigh out as I turned into mist and walk straight most of the people, ignoring the feeling of my entire 'body' covering humans body, I made it to Ann in about three seconds. Thankfully thanks to being a port side city, mist naturally cover the entire city. So no one batted an eye at me becoming mist but did however do a double take when I formed out of nowhere.

Ann crossed her arms, glaring at me. "took you long enough, now if we can only find a weapon shop." while Ann glared at every stop sign, I glazed my eyes over them. I lot of them were hard to read thanks to the mist in the air.

'Lee, your an idiot.' I slammed my hand into my forward, tilting my head down as well. I was a logia user; I could combine my body with the natural mist to expand my area of 'sight.'

Doing just that, I could feel almost the entire city in my sight. Well, only for a brief moment before I had a giant pain stab through my head. Thankfully it wasn't another wind bullet and just a slight headache.

I rub my head, slowing falling into a depression thanks to my fruit. I Couldn't use it for offense, could only defend thanks to its nature as a logia, and now I couldn't even use it for some form of surveillance. Everyone else gets to have cool ass shit. Like blow up objects, or freeze the air. Me, on the other hand, I could disappear from a fight because no one would think to attack the mist itself.

A hand land on my shoulder. Looking over to see it was Ann, a look of worry over her face. "Hey, Lee you alright?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, just a slight headache." She smiled before walking forward. I put my hands into my pockets and followed.

I need to get better at using my fruit. I know there is more to it then what I'm seeing, but just what was the question. Well till then, I could only use it for defense and surveillance, and the latter I can work on right now.

Bracing myself for the headache to come, I tried to reconnect with the mist again. The stab of pain returned, but I bared through it. Everything was fuzzy, and it was too much to take in for me to perceive. I narrowed my sight to the street near us. The pain reduces in my head, and everything became sharper.

So that was the trick — this astral projection via mist. By focusing on one part of the mist, I could move my body and feel the area around me while being able to feel everything else. Kind of like looking at an apple on a table, you could still see the vase of flowers next to it even though you aren't looking at it.

After searching for a while, I felt a barrel of swords. Moving closer to it, I could make at more type of weapons guns, spear, even some axes. It was behind us a couple of shops down. Getting Ann attention and make our way toward the store that we arrive in front of the "Captain Arsenal" It wasn't a half-bad name if you asked me. It had a ring to it plus if the owner used to be some sort of captain even better.

Stepping into the shop their was a little ring of a bell, along with the smell of metal and gunpowder. The sound and smell remind me of my old workplace will not the gunpowder at least. My dad was a car mechanic, and before I got tossed into this world, I was working at his shop. I wondered if time flowed differently here? Was it quicker or slower, maybe my world was frozen? But if it didn't then do any of my friend and family missed me?

The last question was one I was, I knew quite well. Living in the jungle made me ask that at least once a day. The only difference now was I had no clue if I could make it home. At least when being on a desert island in the Atlantic gave me more hope compared to an island in a different dimension.

"Hey, lee you alright there?" Ann asked me her eye filled with concern. How these people could be so nice baffled me.

I shrugged my shoulder before grabbing a spear testing its weight. "Just remembering my home is all." I put the spear back it was to heavy in the front.

I walked down some eyes looking at more spear as I got Ann looking at some pistols. "So got some cause homesickness there pal." She grabbed a smaller pistol before setting the other down.

I put down the spear I grabbed when she spoke this one's weight was off near the bottom. "Well, it makes sense seeing as how I was kinda stuck on an island for three months." I never would of guess weapon shopping was so hard everything was off or too poorly made.

Ann was leaning against the counter, waiting for the owner to show up. She waved her hand forward and point at me. "That reminds me. How did you end up on that island anyway?"

Now that was a difficult question to answer. Tell the truth or lie? I have already try to cover up the fact that I'm not from here when I told her and Jasper about the navy. An Earth version of their marines. Soon or later, I was going to slip up somehow, but I also don't have any real proof that I'm from a different dimension.

But then again this is the show One Piece after all.

"Would you believe me if I said I came from a different world and whatever brought me here left me on the island?" glancing over my shoulder I saw Ann just staring at me, a blank stare.

"No, I don't think I will, but if you don't want to tell me then just say so." she turned around to look for the owner of the store. I shrugged my shoulder and put down the axe I was holding. It was a long shot for her to believe me, and knowing my luck, I'm going to get stuck in a position where I'm going to need my other world knowledge of the show. Now only if I could remember anything from it, that wasn't devil fruit related.

Putting down a sword, I walked back to where all the spear were at. I was definitely going with a spear, but none of them felt right in my hands was the problem. I scratched my head before reaching for another spear on the wall.

"I wouldn't recommend that one. It is going to feel to light for you." turning around to find the owner of the voice I spot a the most stereotype pirate captain ever. He had on the tricorne hat and a long waistcoat both of them wine red in color. A white shirt that was low cut so I could see the upper part of his hairy chest. He had on tan pants that lead to high boots that looked folded over. A sword strap on his left side and three pistols strapped to his chest on the right. Even had an eyepatch and a long black beard.

He reached out his hand, "Names Calico Jack former captain of the Ranger Pirate now a simple shop owner. What can I do for ya?" I grab and shook his hand, not bothered by the bones he was grinding together. "Names Lee Kain scientist of the Sea Devil Pirate and looking for a new weapon" He let go of my hand and scratched his beard and glazed over his shop. "A scientist on a pirate crew? never heard of that before."

"Well, it faster to say scientist than devil fruit researcher."

"That be truth lad." we picked up a spear before looking at me and shaking his head. "Any weapon type you fancy?" I shrugged my shoulder, "something spear-like in nature, preferably." He looked me up and down even walk a circle around me before nodded his head. He held up a finger and walking away.

A couple of seconds later, he came back with a case that was silver and sea green. He lay it on the floor, open it, and pulled out a spear out of it. "This right here would be perfect for you. It a naginata it's like a staff with a blade on its end." Grabbing from his hands the way it settled in my hands with neither end feeling off. Looking at it I could see near the blade it had a design of a bunch of snakes leading up to it before one of the head look like it was spitting the blade out. Kind of reminds me of the hydra.

"Feel right I take it?" I nod my head, "Well, her names is Lerna and was made on the island of Argolis. A place full of mutant animals and the blacksmith there is said to kill the animals once he made a weapon in its likeness. Something about imbuing it with the spirit of the creature " Waving his hand in disbelief, I took a couple of steps back and gave it some quick swing. It felt way better than my clumsy made spear. It would take months of hard training before I could be adequate with it.

"How much?"

"200 berries and it yours, and another 100 for the guns."

Ann quickly paid the man, and we made our way out of the shop.

"Hey lad before you leave can I ask you something?"

I turned around to look at him. He was leaning against the counter with a slight scowl on his face. "Sure. what you need?"

"you said earlier that you were from a different dimension. That true?"

I nodded my head before he continued, "I would I be correct. In you wanting to go home?" I nodded my head once more, stepping closer to him while Ann was tapping her foot. "Well it not might be much, but before my first mate died, he had the power of the Bridge-Bridge fruit. It allowed him to connect two points together and before we disperse the crew. He managed to connect two points in space and brought a follow from another world. Can't remember his name, but I do remember that he a bunch of star tattoo on his neck. So your best bet would find the star guy or anyone who has eaten the bridge-bridge fruit."

I stood with my eye wide open once I heard both the information he gave me and the phone going off. Pulling out of my pocket, I looked at one of the old entry now with new info.

 _User/Fruit/Capability_

 _D/Bridge-bridge fruit/ allows the user to connect two points_

I couldn't believe it my first real clue to finding the person who brought me here. Looking back to the captain, who was smiling at me.

"Why tell me this?"

"Because lad, you have the same expression as the star fellow. This look of loss and loneliness, but this sense of wonder in your eyes." he looked down at small dagger that was next to the drawer with money in it. He grabbed it and ran his thumb over the hilt, A tiny smile on his face. "And I wish I help more with the lad beside dropping him off on the next island and giving him a bag of provision. So by helping you, I hope to help him."

He stabs the knife into the counter his smile widening "Now get out of my store. I got work to do." he turned around and walked into the back room.

Once outside, I spotted Ann glaring at me from the side of the door. "Took you long enough, come let's head back to the ship." I rolled my eye at fell into step with her,

returning to the Leviathan, I met with the usual tackle of an orange blur. "So, Lee, what did find anything suitable?" Once I managed to push Bast off of me, I turned to see it was Jasper talking to me. Throwing the case with my new weapon at him, he got it in one hand before pulling out the naginata. He gave a few swing and trust with it before tossing it back at me. "Not bad but can fight with it?" I spun the spear weapon in my hand and shrugged "I need to train with it, but I should be able to hold my...Ahhhh!"

I fell to the floor with three long gashes in my arm. Looking back at Jasper, I could see him charging at me with clawed gauntlets deployed.

Rolling away from the claw coming to my face, I Stood back holding Lerna in both of my hands pointing towards my crewmate. "So I'm going to guess that you're testing my combat skill and not some marine in disguise." My answer was an ice spike flying towards my face.

Turning my face into mist, I charge at the freezing human thrusting my spear at his chest. He grabbed the staff of the weapon, freezing it to his hand. He swung his other hand towards me, dropping my weapon, I disappear into a cloud of mist. Reforming behind him, I threw a punch to his head. It connected, but I was sent flying to the backhand of him swing my staff at me.

Hitting the wall and slowly stand back up. Staring at Jasper, I studied his movement. He threw my naginata to the other side of the deck and started to form another ice spike in his hand. I turn into mist to dodge the projectile.

This fight was going nowhere quickly, He had more experience in fighting, and unless he could catch me by surprise, I could avoid all his attacks. I had a feeling that most of my near future fight will be playing the same way till I start to face haki user.

Think lee what can you do to win. Jasper was making his way toward me the air around him, slowing freezing. Once he was near me, he trusted his claws at me. Turning into mist to avoid the attack, I went to the other side of the deck to plan. Well, most of me did some of the mist was froze in the air.

"Mist is nothing more than water particles floating in the air," Jasper said a smile playing on his face. "And you can't control ice."

Fuck! This fight turned into his favor fast. Come on Lee think what can you do. Turing into mist is useless, and you don't have your weapon, and even if I did, you have no clue how to fight with it. Watching Jasper make his way once more to me, I remember the night before him and Ann found me.

When I was practicing around with my mist, pulling my arm back, I threw my fist at him turning it into mist. Once I could fell, the cold air start to freeze the water particle I turn the mist back into a fleshy hand.

"Blue Blow"

The fist connected with Jasper jaw, making him stumble back. Rushing forward to initialize on the moment, but was once again sent flying back into the wall thanks to a punch. Leaning against the wall, everything was blurry.

"Not bad Lee. You need more training, but you adapted quite fast a good trait for any fighter." Once my vision focus, I could see Jasper was holding his hand out to me. Taking it and being helped up, I glared at him. He stood there with his blank face holding a tiny smirk to it. "You could have just asked to spare instead of attacking me." grabbing my arm with the gashes in it. I could feel the warm liquid flowing out of it "Whatever I'm going to go get this patched up and then go take a nap catch you later."

As I made way to the door, I could see Jasper heading up the helm of the ship with the mist I made near the floor. As I reached the door, I bent down to grab my weapon on the floor. Moving my hand to open the door, I saw blood drip down from my wound. I was going to need to the quick logia reflex down fast. No time like the present.

"Actually jasper change of plans." I turn around and throw Lerna at him, he turned and deflected the projectile. I turned into mist and moved to be in front of him, throwing a punch to his face.

"let's train some more."

"Jasper got you good," Ann said, wiping the blood from my face. I shrugged at her, "what else were you expecting all of you could wipe the floor with you all have more experience then I do."

She threw the bloody rag off to the side and started to put away the supplies she was using.

"well yeah, but should you really be getting your self beat up; especially when we are supposed to be going to fight the marine captain tomorrow?"

Standing up and feeling the bandages on my arm, I made my way out the door. "Probably not, but hey, I live my life in the present." I turn to hear as I open the door "Wake me up i in the morning, will you please? Thanks." and I walk out without hearing her response.

Once I made it to my room, I took off my shirt and laid in the bed. Bast soon climbed up next to me. Petting her head, I whisper aloud. "I hope we can kick the sorry marine ass in?" Bast growled at that

"Your right we can beat his ass."

I just hope we could bury Sekmat body with her head still attached.

 **I'm back for now.**

 **Just kidding. I have finished high school so now I more free time then I know what to do with.**

 **Next chapter will be the Lee first battle Sea Devil pirates or at least the lead up to it.**

 **so till then**

 **-Demon Hunter signing off-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, not a new chapter just want to let everyone who is following this story to know that I plan to rewrite it.**

 **Thanks to the long periods of time of me not uploading the story. It has changed many times in my head so I plan to rework out everything to make it what I want it to be and to give it better writing. I should have the first chapter for the new rewrite in a week time. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry once again, but not a new chapter, but what I'm not sorry for is that the first chapter of the rewrite is up. Just head to my other story and go read Devils of the Sea.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
